winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Adrienne
Adrienne is the youngest sibling of Icy, Darcy, and stormy, and she is the fairy of darkness. Background Adrienne grew up with her three older sisters Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. During her entire childhood she was ignored by Icy and Stormy, but Darcy showed her some low level of affection. Adrienne spent most of her early childhood mourning her deceased mother, and going from place to place with her siblings. Adrienne was a quiet, obedient child and would do anything her siblings ask from her out of fear. Darcy took pity on her for this and treated her decently. Soon she started to show signs of being a fairy, and was thrown into the wild by her siblings. She unlocked her fairy form from all the pent up anger inside of her making her rash and unstable. At some point during that time she found Pixie Village were she was accepted with open arms by the pixies. There she met Ignis her bonded pixie and only friend. The pixies tried to help her control her powers, yet they failed every time because of much her emotions controled her powers. The pixies sugested that she should go to Alfea, so she could receive Headmistress Faragonda's help. Adrienne runs away with Ignis before Faragonda or any of the pixies could reach her. Adrienne wandered around Magix, until she ran into Icy, Darcy, and Stormy as they made their way to Alfea with their army of darkness. Icy ordered Adrienne to fight for them when she saw how strong she turned out to be. Near the end of the fight Adrienne turned against her sisters facing her greatest fear and earning her Charmix. She used her powers to stun Icy long enough for Bloom to attack and she left the battle scene. Adrienne leaves Ignis in Pixie Village, so she can go find out more about her past. During this journey she discovers that she is one of the two girls that could be used by Valtor to control all of the Magix dimension. Adrienne is horrified at the discovery and leaves to Alfea where she finds Headmistress Faragonda and asks for help. Faragonda decides to take her in but doesn't alow her to attend normal classes, for the safety of the students and Bloom. Adrienne is insulted but stays, since she has no where else to go. The winx return from fighting Darkar. Valtor escapes the Omega Dimension with help of the Trix, and Adrienne is terrified. The last thing she wants is Valtor to discover her existence. The Winx decide to leave to Andros to help Aisha, and Adrienne overhears the conversation. Fearing for Bloom's safety, since she has no idea of her fate, she leaves to Andros to keep a close eye on them. Later during the Winx battle with the Trix, Adrienne saves Darcy from a deadly fall earning her Enchantix. After the Winx returns to Alfea, Adrienne tells Faragonda what happens and tells her to warn Bloom, but warns her not to tell Bloom about the prophecy. Valtor finds out about Adrienne through Stormy and tries to seduce her through a dream. Adrienne wakes up, but Valtor is able to leave his mark on her skin. When the Winx leave to fight Valtor, Adrienne helps Bloom fight Valtor indirectly by weakening him through their bond. Once he is "destroyed" everyone celebrates, but Adrienne can still sence him through their connection and thinks he is not dead. The Winx returns to Alfea and stumbles into Adrienne, and, believing her to be a witch, trying to fight her. Adrienne is furious at being called a witch and tranforms into her Enchantix. She and Bloom fought, until Faragonda breaks them up. Adrienne recents the Winx until she met Musa and slowly begins to befriend the girls. Every night Adrienne starts to dream of a regenerating Valtor, until she can sence him even more. She tells Musa about the prophecy and her scences. Adrienne later meets Asher at Red Fountain and is instintly atractted to him, but ignores him out of fear of what could happen if Valtore returned... Appearance Adrienne has black long hair, pale skin, and dark blue eyes. When she is very angry her eyes will turn violet because of her witch heritage. Winx Adrienne's winx and charmix outfit consists of a black corset-like top, a black skirt connected to the top by a purple sash, and a pair of platform boots. Her hair is in a pony tail and has bangs that cover part of her eyes on both sides. Her charmix is in the shape of a purple and black sphere that glows. Her wings are purple and black, and they are larger than a normal fairy's wings. Civilian Adrienne's normal clothing consists of a purple top, a pair of black shorts with a dark purple belt, and a pair of purple boots. Her hair flows down her back and covers part of her face. Enchantix In enchantix form, she wears a purple tube top conected to a black wavy skirt. Her sandals are black with purple gems. Her hair is down but cover less of her face than in her normal hairstyle. She also uses a purple head band. Her wings are a purple/black and glitter less than other fairies'. Believix Coming soon... PJ's Adrienne's pj consists of a purple kimono top and purple shorts. Personality Adrienne is a quite girl that perfers to be alone, but with her friends she is sweet and pacient. Her witch heritage causes her to be rash and sadistic at time. She has trouble opening up to people and perfers to work alone. She is very protective of her friends and love ones, and is extremely loyal. Adrienne also keeps all her promises no matter how hard it may be. She is also quite the tomboy perfering to ride a hover bike and wear shorts over shopping and skirts. Her favorite clours are black and purple. Curiosities *'Favorite Color:' Black or purple *'Favorite Food: '''Pasta *'Favorite Hobby:' Hover bike riding & reading *'Favorite Pet:' wolf *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Ash *'Best Friend:' Musa & Ash *'Favorite Movies:' Adventure, comedy & horror *'Loves:' Ride her hover bike at full speed in the forest *'Hates:' Not knowing who to trust *'Favorite Music:' Rock, R&B, Hip-Hop *'Favorite Shoes:' Platform Boots *'Favorite Subject:' Magical gym and dance lessons *'Favorite Spell:''' Shadow Wave Power Adrienne has power over darkness and her power comes from the darkness at the creation of the world making her one of the strongest fairy's alive. Winx Attacks *Eternal Blindness *Shadow wave Adrienne also has minor control over illutions and can hide herself in the shadows. Enchantix *Sphere of darkness *Shadow bolt *Kiss of death The attack kiss of death is an attack that allows her to paralyze any oponent. Relationships Asher Asher or Ash is Adrienne's future love interest and best friend of Riven. Adrienne met Ash during a trip to Red Fountine with the Winx girls, in witch both showed mutual interest. Ash attemps to flirt with her, and she tries to ignore him. Adrienne thought he was funny, charismatic and good looking, but kept her distance to protect him from Valtor. Ash has shown to care deeply for Adrienne and seems to be the only one, except Musa or Darcy, that can scence that something's wrong with her. Musa Musa became Adrienne's best friend after the Winx almost killed her. Adrienne started to resent the Winx after they called her witch, and didn't want to get involved with them. Musa and Adrienne met again when Adrienne was trying to learn how to play the piano. Adrienne forgived Musa and they became best friends as Adrienne began to open up. Musa was the first person Adrienne ever opened up to and was the first person to know about the prophecy of her and Valtor. Ignis Ignis is Adrienne's bonded pixie and the pixie of Thunder. Ignis and Adrienne have been inseberable the only tim the have ever been separated was when Adrienne went to discover more about her past. Ignis is feisty and hot-headed, yet loyal and corageous. Ignis would give her life for Adrienne and Adrienne would give her life for her pixie friend. Ignis has brown wavy hair with blonde highlights at the tips. Her eyes are gold and her wings are bright yellow and black. Icy Icy is Adrienne's oldest sister, by two years, and one of the Trix. Adrienne hates Icy ever since she was little. Icy found Adrienne a waste of her time and treated her as a servant. It was Icy's idea to leave the little fairy in the woods, which made her hate Icy even more. Adrienne's rashness mostly comes from all the pint-up emotions she has about Icy and her other siblings. Adrienne also expresses how every single time she uses her attacks her mind will inmeadiately creat an image of Icy which makes her attacks much more efficient. Icy also starts to hate Adrienne more when she finds out that Adrienne is ment to be Valtor's "queen", since she had developed a loose crush on him. Stormy Stormy is Adrienne's older sibling by a year. Stormy was harsh with Adrienne just like Icy, but seemed to ignore her. On a personal point of view their relationship is unknown. Darcy Darcy is one of Adrienne's older siblings. Out of her three older siblings, Darcy seemed to be the one that cared for her the most. Darcy is the gentlest of the three and cared for Adrienne on their deased mother only, but then started to get emotionally attached to the girl. Darcy was the only one to ever remember Adrienne's birthday and the only one to ever show some kind of emotion towards Adrienne that wasn't hatred. Darcy promises to always protect Adrienne, which leaves Adrienne heart broken when Darcy doesn't even protest as they abandon her. Adrienne promises that she will repay Darcy for her kindness, but will never see her as her protector ever again. Darcy turns cold to cover up the pain she was feeling because of her betrayal. Later during the Trix's battle with the Winx on Andros, Darcy gets tangled up with Stormy and is thrown into the water by the winx. The winx leave believing that they beat the Trix, as Adrienne risks getting caught by Valtor and flys to Darcy's recue telling her that her debt has been repaid. By saving Darcy she earns her enchnatix, and she leaves quickly leaving darcy stunned and guilty. Valtor later tells the Trix about the prophesy, leaving Darcy worried for Adrienne knowing she will never give up without a fight. Darcy is the only one of the three that can scence when Adrienne is nearby, hurt, or in danger, making her the only one who is prepared to fight her. It is assumed that she and Ardienne aren't that far apart in age. She's the only one of the trix that doesn't seem willing to fight her unless provoked. This seems to anger Ice and Stormi, her excuse for this is by saying "What? She's stronger than she looks okay? Valtor Valtor is a dark wizard created by the ancestral witches, and is part of the prophesy. The prophesy binds both Valtor and Adrienne together, and Adrienne is the only way Valtor can control Magix. Valtor has know about the prophesy since his creation, and had been looking for the girl that "was a decendant of the ancestral witches". When Icy, Darcy, and Stormy free him from the Omega Dimension he tries to discover which of the three girls is supposed to be his "queen", but he soon notices that it is non of them. He then tells the Trix after the battle at Andros about the prophesy and soon notices that they are hiding something. Stormy then tells Valtor of Adrienne's existence and he uses the magic he stole from the planet of dreams to invade Adriennes dreams and gain her through them. Inside her dreams he tries to seduce her into falling for him, and it starts to work until he was able to put his mark on her. This caused her to fight his control which ended up in him loosing her in the dream. Because of the Mark of Valtor he marked her with, he enforced the conection causing them to feel each other's feelings. During the Winx final battle, Valtor is weakened when Adrienne throws herself of the tallest point in Alfea to help Bloom beat Valtor. Valtor was thought to be destroyed, but with the bond still growing Adrienne can't be sure... Trivia *Adrienne is a french name meaning dark or from the Adriactic sea. *Adrienne's powers resemble Darcy's to some extent in the fact that both can creat heavy illutions. *Adrienne is one of the two girls, the other one being Bloom, that Valtor could use to gain control over the Magix dimension. Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Characters